


inevitable

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Crying, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, like 7 years after the end of the series, pal-adins, pala-dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 14. Wedding1 couple, 2 Ceremonies and 8 extended space family members.Perfect.





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> The conclusion of Blu's challenge! This one is super overdue but it was so much fun that I had to finish and I am so glad to participate in this. :)
> 
> This is a two parter because there's so much sap and I can't do it all at once haha. I think some of the other prompts might have sequels at some point and I still need to finish up Shiro's story so there's more to come. Thank you to everyone who read one, two or all of these. They were so much fun and I hope you enjoy!

Stepping out of the green lion’s mouth and into the blazing hot mid-day sunlight had Pidge squinting against the rays of sun and wondering if it would have been better to wear that dress she’d picked out. She shook her head immediately against the thought, smile holding at her lips. No matter how hot it was today she knew she needed to look presentable. It was Hunk’s wedding day and she had been waiting for this too awfully long to not dress to impress. So she strode forward, confidence and excitement running through her and tugging a dazed Matt in tow. They only had four hours until people started arriving and she needed to help everyone get ready.

Pidge was on tech duty, in charge of most everything (upon her own accord, already having a vision for the wedding). She’d configured the self operating video cameras over the last few months and had already set up the warm string lighting the night before with Lance and Shiro's help. She had already set up the tiny microphone that Coran would be using to make the vows and she kept a firm grip on the microphone they’d be using for the speeches far from Lance and Matt.

Her hand unconsciously gripped the small video phone in her front pocket as her mind ran through her checklist for the day. Everything had met her standards this morning and she’d already shooed off Matt to make sure Romelle had enough help with the last minute decorations. Allura should already be with Shay and her mother, helping Shay get ready for her technically second wedding with Hunk, the first occurring on Balmera a little over a week ago for her friends and family there.

Pidge poked her head into the dressing room there anyways, curiously glancing at the ladies inside. Allura was currently rubbing soothing circles into Shay’s hands, voice lilting through pointless small talk to keep Shay’s mind off the wedding. Shay’s mother, Silax, stood behind them, interjecting occasionally with a joke. Pidge sighed happily, fondness creeping up her chest as she watched the women she’d become increasingly familiar with over a decade. She quickly nudged her way inside the dressing room, offering up several paper cups and a mischievous grin as the eyes swung to her. “Coffee?”

Allura’s eyes flashed with excitement, still never really used to how much she enjoyed Earth’s coffee and already moving to assist Pidge with her tray and bags. “Here Pidge, I’ve got you.”

Drinks distributed and all four women sighing with contentment, Pidge asked how it was going and Shay looks off distractedly, searching for the right words.

“I well, it’s strange. I’m already connected to him by Balmerian standards and here I am, getting ready to do it in front of all of Hunk’s friends and family. But I’m still shaking from, uh?” Shay adjusted her traditional Balmerian sash, fingers nervously tugging at the material.

“Nerves?” Allura supplies while Pidge suggests “Butterflies?” To which both Balmerians turn a questing eyebrow at.

“ _Butterflies_?” They echo wonderingly, remembering them from their trips exploring Earth.

Pidge giggles, hand still rubbing her neck nervously (an old habit she’d never managed to break). “It’s an expression we use here meaning you’re excited.”

A satisfied ahhh is chorused by the two Balerians and Shay laughs, light and tinkling. She gives Pidge the warmest look she can, “Yes Pidge, I believe I am suffering from these butterflies.”

Allura and Silax both grip Shay’s arms, squeezing comfort there.

“You’re going to be wonderful out there today Shay. Hunk will be thrilled to marry you _twice_.” Allura chuckles because really there’s no way to _not_ be infected by the radiation of light from those two.

“Shay my daughter, you are going to bring so much happiness where you tread and this Earth is grateful to have two of the strongest hearts in the universe being united here.”

Her tone is dripping with pride and joy and the room falls silent for a moment. The atmosphere warm and heavy and it makes something dig in Pidge’s chest. She avoids the swell there, not quite ready to accept the emotions trying to tip out and is quickly stuffing her hand into her pocket, producing the orange and silver glass there, eyebrows quirking. “Anyone up for terrible selfies?”

A brief learning curve for Shay’s mother on what terrible selfies are and then the four were laughing until their sides were hurting, making sure to make the goofiest faces possible and occasionally snapping a candid picture of smile and tears. Pidge makes sure to take a couple of just Shay and her mother, the two happily locked in an embrace before turning the lens to Allura and herself to make questionable faces.

A head of blonde hair pops in by the door, eyes wide as she observes the laughter within. “Is everyone doing alright in here?”

Allura lights up, fond smile already on her face and uses one hand to beckon over her partner.

“Romelle! Come join us. We are taking photos before the ceremony.”

The Altean giggles and bounds in happily, scooting to sit next to Pidge and eyeing the device in the other’s hand.

“Is this a tradition before all Earth weddings Pidge?” Romelle inquires.

“Nah, but it’s fun and I want to see before and after pictures after everyone’s cried at how sweet Hunk and Shay are.” She tilts her chin up haughtily, already accepting her challenge to not tear up at the ceremony. Her money’s on Hunk and Lance losing it before they’ve even gotten through vows.

“Ah, I see. I don’t mind participating in these funny photos then.”

There’s a few more snaps taken before Pidge hears a small beeping from her watch and she knows she still needs to check in on her boys before too much longer. She disentangles herself from the spot within the cuddle pile she’d been dragged into, brushing off the wrinkles in her suit and saluting the ladies.

“See you all on the other side!” With a wink she’s out and speed walking down the hallway, eyes determinedly set on the end of the hall where Hunk’s makeshift room is.

-

She knocks for proprieties sake, waiting barely a breath before announcing who it is and pushing her way inside.

She’s immediately greeted in a bear hug, Hunk practically vibrating from his excitement that he’s swinging the woman around. Pidge hugs him back briefly before her feet touch down, world spinning monetarily. When she’s righted again he manages to fixation on the bright face in front of her.

“You excited or something Hunk?” She teases as he grins.

“Like maybe _a little_.” He downplays, gently punching Lance’s shoulder when the other coughs and mimics ‘a little.”

Keith, perched on the edge of the bed and content to watch from afar proceeds to roll his eyes. “Hunk hasn’t stopped chanting ‘I’m getting married again’ since we got here.”

Hunk nods, arms on his hips proudly. “It is very exciting stuff.”

“It is and while we are very happy for the two of you, “ Lance places a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, turning to direct them both looking into the mirror. “Aren’t we forgetting something pretty important Hunk?”

There’s an eye roll from Pidge and Hunk but out of the corner of her vision she can see Keith already reaching under the bedskirt and producing a small brown bag. He shakes it knowingly and Lance is bounding over to retrieve it, placing a small kiss to Keith’s cheek in thanks and pulling out four shot glasses and the clear liquid inside.

“Wedding shots?” Hunk labors, smile still in place.

Lance points a correcting finger to Hunk, smile dazzling. “ _Traditional_ Pre-Wedding shots.”

He pours out the four shots quickly, practiced hands making quick work of the task. Keith wanders over, taking up his customary place; hip to hip with Lance and tucked up under one arm while his own rest on Lance’s side. He's smirking, very aware this conversation will end in everyone taking at least one shot.

“It does seem like a tradition at this point though. “ Keith points out mildly as a shot is placed in his hand as well as Hunk and Pidge’s.

“Um, we did _one_ at Hunk’s first ceremony last week and your wedding last year. Not long enough for tradition status.” Pidge points out, not really against it but enjoying the argument.

“And we will take another with you if and when you find the being of your dreams Pidge. Or whenever Shiro finds a man that will treat him right. Or when Allura finally proposes to Romelle.”

His smile is nonchalant and he knows he won. “ _See_ , tradition?” He raises his glass and offers a cheers! before clinking with with rest of the group and knocking it back.

-

An hour later and two more shots down, Hunk is finishing up the fastenings on his suit, smile blinding and body warm. Lance is just finishing dusting off any blemishes to the surface of the suit, standing back to take in the whole appearance before offering a thumbs up. Hunk responds with a crushing hug and Lance is trapped for a moment, shaking with laughter as Hunk practically weeps into his chest.

Pidge has moved to join Keith at the foot of the bed, feet kicking out from their distance to the floor. She’s grinning, prepared to watch Lance and Hunk’s rapidly approaching brofest.

“So if Lance cries first, you take a shot.” She reiterates the tail end of their conversation, Keith watching his husband being crushed by their brawny friend.

“Yeah and if Hunk cries first you take a shot.” Keith agrees. “Anything else?”

“What about if Matt hits on anyone we drink?” Pidge jokes.

“Matt hits on a _lot_ of things Pidge. I don’t want to die at Hunk’s wedding from alcohol poisoning.” Keith isn’t joking, vividly remembering the disaster of Matt hitting _on Lance_ at _his and Lance’s wedding_.

“Fine. How about if anyone flirts back with him we all take a drink?” She amends.

“That I can agree too.”

A fist bump seals the deal and soon enough Pidge, Keith and Lance are suited up; clothes clean cut and dressed to impress. Pidge gathers them together, taking a commemorative picture before they all end of in one last group hug, no one really sure who started it but glad for the moment.

  
-

The ceremony starts less than an hour later, the beginning signaled when Coran moves to the front of the small room, directly in front of the large glass window that looks out over the rolling hills of Hunk’s birthplace. Shiro shifts himself in his seat in the front row, labelled for family and his heart swells at the label. Matt stumbles in just a tick before the ceremony is about to start, sticking out his tongue against the quip about his tardiness at Shiro. The two laugh and Shiro absently adjust the flower pinned to Matt’s shirt front.

Music filtering through the room, singing from the handful of Shay’s family and everyone watches as two teens walk together, both throwing petals at the ground. Hunk’s niece and nephew wink at him before moving into their respective spots.

Lance and Keith walk the aisle arm and arm, Hunk knowing he’d never feel right about splitting the two up for tradition sake. Lance finger guns at him as Keith shakes his head before taking up spots behind Hunk, grinning like idiots.

Allura and Romelle do the same, both dressed in the earthy greens of Shay’s family. They also wink at Hunk and he begins to wonder if he missed out on something here.

Pidge is next, walking out on the arm of Rax, leading the other proudly and shooting Hunk a huge grin as she moves to his side. Rax moves to his sister’s and beside Allura and Romelle.

Finally it’s Shay and her mom striding down the tiny aisle, Shay smiling so hard it looks like it hurts. They are both dressed in simple traditional swaths of fabric from home, greens and yellow blending beautifully together as she moves. It’s absolutely breathtaking.

Shay takes Hunk’s hand in hers, eyes bright and watching his. Hunk has to stop himself from leaning in and kissing her there.

Coran coughs, signaling the start of the ceremony.

-

Hunk’s crying by the time Coran has asked him for his vows. The yellow paladin pushes his way through it, tears falling hot against his cheeks but encouraged by Shay’s undiminished smile. The words blur on the page and soon he’s just winging it. The words are heartfelt and sappy and perfect and everyone aww’s as he pulls Shay into a quick hug and Coran ask her for her vows.

Shay’s are shorter, sweeter and direct. She watches Hunk the entire time, love radiating from every fiber of her being.

Pidge isn’t even upset at having to take the shot because it’s all just so sweet.

Soon enough Coran is asking for Cosmo, who flashes brightly at the feet of Shay and Hunk, tail wagging and pillow in place; two golden rings perched upon the top. Both Shay and Hunk reach down, thanking Cosmo for the rings with a scratch before the wolf blink out, disappearing just as quickly.

Hunk slides the ring onto Shay’s finger and she returns the gesture. It’s hard to see them actually kiss through the tears of most everyone in the room.


	2. The Reception/The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the reception comes a happy moment for all our couples, teammates, families and friends. There's cheesy pick up lines and sappy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Shiro/Matt has been an old favorite ship before we actually knew S7 info. Thus I couldn't help throw a brief bit of it in.

To be fair, by the time Hunk announces that everyone should head to the next room over for the reception just about _everyone_ is tearing up.

Pidge flicks the heaviest tear from her lashes, tapping her face vigorously to get into her ‘game face’ before following the rest of the procession out of the room. She laughs when she catches the sight of Matt and Shiro both with their best impression at being put together although Matt’s eyes are watering and Shiro has a balled up tissue in his grip. She shakes her head at the two and takes up her position by the door to direct guest.

-

Shiro has no problem admitting he's emotional from the wedding. Hunk and Shay were beautiful together and he had watched them grow up and together. He had watched Hunk grow from a nervous Garrison cadet to a untested but willing pilot of Yellow and into the caring and bright man he’d become. Seeing how happy Shay made him with her unending fighting spirit and kind nature complimenting Hunk’s own personality made Shiro grateful to be a part of their stories. To actual see them get married was the metaphorical icing on the cake.

There was a sniffle beside him and Shiro turned to glance over to the sandy blond hair of Matt Holt. The man was currently cheering on the newlyweds as they walked by and smiling so wide it looked like his face hurt. After the two had passed Matt’s golden eyes had caught Shiro’s, surprised but happy nonetheless.

“Reception time?” He suggested and Shiro nodded, “Reception time.” following the other out of their chairs. They navigated the stream of people to the next room, discussion complementing the wedding.

“They really are something together. I don’t think I’ve met _anyone_ quite like Shay before.” Matt says as they enter the reception room with a bounce in his step that’s contagious.

“Yeah, I can see why Hunk was smitten from the start. Even from his first trip to Balmera, he was struck. Shay really did help him come out of his shell.”

“How great is it that they made it work? Through the entire universe and saving both their worlds and they somehow made it to this.” Matt marvels as he finds a table currently unoccupied and settles down there. Shiro follows, glad to catch up with Matt again after so long.

“It does take a lot to make any relationship work, especially one where you don’t even live in the same _galaxy_.” There’s a tease to the words and it pulls a laugh out of Matt.

“True. Most relationships need some _space_ but this seems like an extreme.” He jokes back and Shiro pauses as he catches the tone. He groans but his mouth is still twitching up into a grin. “I thought that you’d would have left the bad jokes in space.”

“Why, because they are _out of this world_?” He laughs at his own joke and Shiro actually joins him and has to admit it feels really good to laugh like this again with Matt.

The next several minutes are spent in comfortable talking, both men finding it easy to slip back into old threads of thoughts and laughing throughout their conversations.

There’s a natural lull as the two watch Hunk and Shay enter triumphantly. They both cheer loudly; Matt whooping and Shiro clapping more tamely beside him but no less happy for the two. Once the two are up front flanked by Lance, Romelle and Allura, the two turn back together. Shiro notices as Matt takes a deep steadying breath and scoots so he’s turned in towards Shiro.

Shiro raises a questioning brow as Matt holds his gaze stead. “So something I promised myself I would do tonight if I saw you and didn’t chicken the fuck out was to ask if you’d want to grab a drink with me next week.”

There’s a beat as Shiro processes the information, taking in the red at Matt’s ears and the steady grin at his face. And Matt, true to form, begins to spill more words from his mouth the longer Shiro just stares at him.

“I figured that it wouldn’t be the worst way to spend your time, you know? Catching up with an old friend who happens to be _kinda into you_ and would love to take you out, Unless you’re not into this friend and then this would be _awkward_ …”

Shiro stops him with a hand on top of his and a gentle squeeze. “A drink would be great. Have you ever been to that old bar I use to tell you about before Kerberos?”

Matt shakes his head no and picks up into a steady flow of conversation, hand unmoving beneath Shiro’s. Shiro doesn’t move an inch.

-

It takes the better part of twenty minutes to get all the guest to the room, Hunk and Shay arriving last to the chorus of cheers.

By the time Pidge is slipping into a cushy seat that has been calling her name for the last hour Keith is already arriving with a shot in each hand. Pidge takes hers like the champ she is, knocking it down after a silent cheers as Keith watches. When the glass comes nowhere near his mouth Pidge scrunches her nose in confusion.

“You just going to hold onto that like decoration all night?”

There’s a simple shake of dark hair which unsettles the carefully gelled back style of Keith’s hair before he’s looking over his shoulder to where Lance is playing photographer for Hunk and Shay. He's being dramatic and Hunk and Shay are giving it right back to him. It pulls unintentional smiles from Pidge and Keith as they watch. Up front the lovebirds pull Romelle and Allura into a few frames which Lance captures happily. The ladies duck out quickly though, insisting the spotlight return to the happy couple and turning back to watching the newlyweds. Romelle blushes but throws an arm over Allura and giving her a quick kiss to her cheek.

“It’s for Lance. We made a bet that he wouldn’t break anything.” There’s a fond smile at Keith’s lips that don’t quite match his explanation of the bet and Pidge can’t help the curiosity to know what Lance has broken.

“We’ve been with Lance all afternoon and he’s managed to not break anything though.”

“He and Hunk had a moment while the newlyweds were taking a breather before coming in here. I wasn’t there but Lance told Hunk how happy he was for him and he loved him. Hunk told him he was breaking his heart. Thus-” Keith swished the little glass in indication.

Pidge almost spit her water out. That was a dirty play. and Keith knew it. “Dude that so _does not count_.”

“Lance said he’d need the shot either way because he was having too many feelings.” Keith shrugged it off, eyes still following Lance’s movement from afar. Somehow Pidge felt that Keith was more so helping Lance downplay how much he was actually feeling about his best friend’s wedding but she guessed that Keith would have a watchful eye on the two saps. If not then Shiro had never been able to shake the title of Space Dad (not that he had particularly tried) and would mother hen them all home. Which could be entertaining. 

They were interrupted by Lance’s whistling to catch the attention of all gathered, ushering in the start of the couple’s first dance. Once the spotlight was sufficiently off of him and back to Hunk and Shay where it properly belonged, he sidestepped through the sea of guest and made his way to Keith and Pidge’s table. There was a huge grin plastered there, eyes watery and his hand wiped away the excess tears. He kissed Keith in greeting before taking the shot from his husband’s grip and swallowing it down.

“So Pidge, have you seen what your brother is up to?” Lance led off, eyes mischievous.

 _What could he have possibly have done already_ was the only thing Pidge could think of, exasperation pulling her lips down.

“I don't even have a guess. I'm not sure I'm even ready to claim him as my brother yet either.”

“Well he’s cozied up real close with Shiro right now.” Lance nodded to the corner where the two males currently sat, both heads bowed together and knees brushing. Keith and Pidge both froze, eyes disbelieving. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand from where it was settled against his waist. “Breathe babe.” His eyes swung over to Pidge, flicking over her features and trying to pull her back to reality.

“Uh, Pidge?”

“ _Matt_ and Shiro?” was all her brain could compute. She knew they had been close since Voltron had been put on standby but really? Shiro was so far out of her brother’s league.

“Like, _my brother_? The only who slept in footsie pajamas until he was fourteen and won the Dork of the Year award?” She confirmed.

Lance snorted at that. “Pidge you literally made that award up for Matt when you were like eight.”

“Because he deserved it.” She countered.

Keith just shook his head, resigning himself to hearing all about it later anyways. “Well, good for them. Matt’s gotten way more mature.”

“And way hotter.” Lance supplied unnecessarily to which Keith rolls his eyes. Lance buried his nose into the sweep of black hair, smile blinding bright. “I’m not going to hit on Matt. I love _you_ samurai.”

Keith still blushes at the comment which makes Pidge pretend to gag. “Ugh, you guys are gross.”

Lance in all his mature adult glory sticks his tongue out at her and rest his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Sounds like the first dance is about to end. We should probably head up there soon and support our boy and girl.” Lance hums, eyes shifting between Pidge and Keith, mouth soft and happy. 

Pidge is already up and moving, hands slipping around both Lance and Keith’s elbows. She’s laughing as she tugs the grown men behind her, maybe because there’s weird alien emotions filling the air or Hunk and Shay’s love has somehow rubbed off on everyone there.

Or maybe because she’s just truly grateful for the love she has for her found space family.

-

By the time the sun has set fully and the soft glow from the string lights has filled the space, Hunk and Shay are sitting together at a small table simply watching their friends and family around them. Hunk can’t think of a single time his heart has ever been fuller than it is in this moment. Under his arm Shay is quietly resting, her breathing in time with Hunk’s and probably sporting a matching smile.

Shay shifts slightly as a huff escapes her and Hunk hums curiously. Her response is direct and meaningful and Hunk can't help but fall a little more in love. “I love you Hunk. Thank you for everything.”

Hunk pulls her closer, surround by the warmth of his family and friends and happy to have the wonderful woman in his arms who loves him back. “I love you too Shay. So incredibly much.”


End file.
